leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminology (Legends of Runeterra)
For expanded keyword term explanations, see Keywords (Legends of Runeterra). There are Legends of Runeterra terms that are used in and outside the game, with some terms being used to simplify and facilitate rapid communication. This is a list of these terms and their definitions. Please contribute to the page by adding more terms and definitions alphabetically. These terms are mostly used in the English language. # A . }} . }} moves allied unit cards from the backline to the battlefield and commits to the action by pressing the button. |d2=Effect triggers in combat when the unit is attacking, but not defending. See . }} or that is attacking. }} }} B . }} or that is defending. }} , a bonded unit will gain power and be resummoned to the battlefield when a Level 2 Kalista attacks. }} . }} C and , both these cards provide a unit while drawing a card, making them very safe to put in any deck. }} . }} . }} . }} . These cards can and become even stronger. See . }} }} and the faction from lore. }} D . See . }} }} or that is defending. }} a card in hand. See . }} . }} . }} E region. See Elites. |d2=An Elite is a highly trained soldier from . }} region. See Elnuks. |d2='Elnuks' are large shaggy buffalo like quadrupedal mammalian herbivores. Unique to the lands of the . They are domesticated animals that are used for their meat and fur, they are also used as a form of currency in Freljord and sometimes even used for riding. }} . }} swaps sides, the players swap from being on attack and on defense. |d2=Card effect that activates the moment directly after the second player presses the button, but before the play order token swaps sides and the new player on attack receives an attack token. }} . }} . }} }} F . }} . }} . }} . See . }} . }} G condition, Global Level Up Condition relates to the player themself, and the champion will level up immediately when it enters the field it the respective player has completed their level up condition at some point during the game. Uses a psuedo-keyword of You've, these can be checked by clicking on the respective player's deck. }} . }} units pulls from this list. Reviving a unit does not remove it from the Graveyard. A unit that has died multiple times gets added to the graveyard multiple times, increasing the chance that it can be "randomly" revived. }} . See Groups. }} H }} I condition, I've or I''' relates to the champion themself, and the champion will level up when they see their level up condition completed. See }} . }} J K L . }} . }} . }} , the title of the game itself. }} M }} N . }} . }} O . }} , and starts the round. }} , and plays second in the round. }} . }} P . }} }} region, but every region has at least 1 poro that costs 1 mana to play. See Poros. |d2=Poros are cute tiny round fluffs of fur, that are canonically made of love. }} }} Q . }} R . }} . }} S }} uses this mechanic. }} . }} . }} . }} }} and regions. See Spiders. |d2=Like real life spiders, LoR spiders are 8-legged insects that may or may not be small, with most being the and some being . has a close connection to spiders. }} }} . }} . }} . }} . }} T . See Tech. |d2=Tech units are all mechanical creations from the mind of Heimerdinger. }} when the opponent has 6 high value units while there are 0 allied units on the field. }} . }} . }} U }} V . }} W . }} X Y region. See Yetis. |d2=A sentient large humanoid creature with white fur that lives in the cold regions of Runeterra. }} condition, You've relates to the player themself, and the champion will level up immediately when it enters the field it the respective player has completed their level up condition at some point during the game. Also considered as a "Global Level Up Condition", these can be checked by clicking on the respective player's deck. }} Z Category:Legends of Runeterra Category:Gameplay elements Category:Lists Category:Terminology